


Päevik

by V6ilill



Series: Shooting star falls fast, falls far [5]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Captain, Companion Piece, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Estonian Language & Culture, Estonian Martin Callahan, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, SAM doesn't exist, Swearing, Tragedy/Comedy, aftereffects of brainwashing, bilingual fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V6ilill/pseuds/V6ilill
Summary: The very private and very secret diary of Martin Callahan, who is now a dissident. Unfortunately for him, evil is not one big happy family, and the filthy rebels can be just as frustrating to deal with as the extremely nice and super friendly corporates, who evoke absolutely zero desires to be punched in the face. None whatsoever, do not insist.Featuring: Martin's unexpected heritage, Martin's unexpectedly foul m- eloquence in his native tongue, and the unexpected competence of the Unreliable crew, given that they share exactly three braincells - one for Parvati, one for Ellie, and one for ADA. How a robot can possess braincells is unknown to science, but thinking too hard about it is inadvisable.Note: Companion piece to Dartboard, takes place after chapter 55
Relationships: Martin Callahan & Ellie Fenhill, Martin Callahan & Parvati Holcomb
Series: Shooting star falls fast, falls far [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560577
Kudos: 3





	1. Kõik on putsis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TransformersG1fan271](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/gifts).



> This diary is supposed to be written in Estonian, but no one would read it if that were the case. I'll include some phrases though. Translations will be at the end of each chapter.

I am a dissident.

I am dissenting.

I am dissentious.

~~aaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ I am actually out of the employ of Spacer's Choice™ and its parent company, UDL™.

~~aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~

Focus, Martin. You are an insignificant cog in a huge machine. Your actions don't even matter in the grand scheme of things. Try writing a coherent diary entry. ~~not enough words~~

~~Can't do that? What kind of failure are you? First, you abandon your work post in order to go snipe hunting with some dissidents, now you can't write in a diary? Black letters on a white sheet?~~

I must compose an excuse letter in the event that I am captured. Perhaps then I will be sent onto Hephaestus to work away my debt, instead of becoming a target for practice. Those dartboards are hard to produce, I heard. Marauders are vastly more plentiful.

_~~To my new superior~~ _

_~~Dear kidnapper~~ _

nah, sounds bad. Who is even going to capture me? All right, leave the name-calling part out. I'll have to figure out the respectful titles of my hypothetical captors on the spot.

_May the Architect forgive me, for I have sinned. I have allowed myself to be corrupted, but in actuality, I am not the one at fault! ~~It's all a misunderstanding!~~ Please, allow this disgraced servant of the Great Plan to explain his fall, so that others may understand and learn from his mistakes. The crew of the Unreliable are dissidents and have brainwashed me ~~with their foul witchcraft~~ into joining them. They gradually poisoned my mind over many ~~years~~ months, turning me away from the light. I admit to my own mistakes, but ~~please don't kill me!~~ I can still work. I can still return to my designated spot in the assembly line/behind the counter._

_With great respect, Martin Callahan._

not great. But a first draft! One must always begin from somewhere.

Kurat, the dissidents are watching a serial. I suppose I should join them. The more team-building activities we undergo, the less likely I am to get shanked in the back.

wait, does their robot come with translation software?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Päevik - diary  
> Kõik on putsis - everything is fucked  
> Kurat - generic swear everyone learns as a child (I started using it when I was about 10)


	2. Jama

The shipbound AI does not have translation software. Or so it tells me. The captain agrees with it. I can trust neither. For my own safety, I'm hunching over the diary as I write. No one should be able to see that from above.

Also, the show that the whole crew watches is bland. And sponsored by Kolway Pharma! ~~HERESY!!!~~

Should probably build a tolerance to those pesky competitor companies. The crew accepts job offers from anyone. Then again, they are dissidents. They're supposed to fight the other companies. Hey, maybe I'll even be there to tear them down! Now that's a positive thought. I hope my ~~buddies~~ ~~friends~~ allies won't be too harsh to Spacer's Choice™, because one is from there.

I don't know what to write.

I truly don't know what to write.

I should acquire some personal interests to kill time, now that I don't have to do real work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jama - bullshit, nonsense


	3. Igav

I would think that I would be used to boredom by now, but it still manages to get me.

Kuradi putsis närvid. Nothing is the same anymore. I cannot relax in this new environment.

The First Mate, Parvati, worries when I stare into space. I thanked her for letting me know that is improper conduct.

She asked if I have hobbies. Things I like to do. No, I don't. Apparently I should get some.

Parvati wouldn't listen when I explained it was for the good of the Revolution™, since wasting time on hobbies would be unproductive.

She must want me to find ways to be useful. I cleaned the toilet and emptied the trash bin. The trash compactor hatch needs cleaning. No one else is bothered by the smell. Seapesa. Shame that the ship doesn't have a dishwasher.

I have been left ~~alone~~ with Ellie while the others venture onto Monarch. Cascadia is proof of Rizzo's™ architectural prowess - the landing pad is still functional after twelve years of abandonment. Of course, their buildings could never compare to the domicicles of Spacer's Choice™.

Ellie and the navigator mechanical are playing a video game, Tetanus-is™. The gist of it is that one player builds towers of bacteria, the other one uses various Auntie Cleo's™ products to destroy the disease.

Good thing I was immunized with Spacer's Essential Vaccines™. If I wasn't, I could have something to fear when receiving paper cuts from reports.

Come to think of it, why do those scratches on my palm hurt so much?

RAISK!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Igav - boring  
> Kuradi putsis närvid - lit. damn (my) fucked nerves, IE, damn my poor fucking mental state.  
> Seapesa - lit. pig's nest, a very untidy space.  
> raisk - generic swear word, slightly less common that kurat.


	4. Tähelaht

The Captain has asked for my advice. I am useful. Useful!

She cannot grow better than I am. If that happens, I will no longer have a reason to exist. I will be discarded. That cannot happen. I have already failed one employer.

I have arrived in Tähelaht. I hope I will not be forced to leave the ship. The place looks unsanitary.

Also, Spacer's Choice™ has the best - how am I even gonna translate it? Soolatuun? Lõhetuunikala? What species even is this??!

I shouldn't question the company ~~you've tasted the best. Now, taste the rest. Spacer's Choice™.~~ but since I am ~~a dissident~~ ~~a rebel~~ an unaffiliated individual, I have the liberty to do that.

Not that I would ever want to, of course.

Kuradi värdjas tulnukloom . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Tähelaht - Star's bay IE Stellar Bay.  
> Soolatuun - sool is salt, tuun is a shortening of tuunikala, which is tuna. So, salt tuna IE saltuna.  
> Lõhetuunikala - lõhe is salmon, tuunikala is tuna. So, salmon tuna IE saltuna.  
> Kuradi värdjas tulnukloom - damn freakish alien creature.


	5. Miskit ei toimu

Nothing is happening.

Nothing at all.

The crew medic looked at my finger. She sprayed it with an antiseptic. I asked whether it was a licenced product. She refused to answer and winked at me.

I have no idea how to interpret that. The only definite answer it gives me is that the medic is mischievous.

The captain is doing something in the city. Work, the First Mate says. I wonder when Felix will be back. Of course, I don not question the captain's judgement. Tugevatel on õigus, after all. Aga, she is not the best at thinking on her feet. ~~or thinking at all.~~ Neither is the First Mate, as it seems.

Not that I'm complaining! After all, it was their impulsive decision that they took me in. I will not disappoint.

Oh, now we are heading to Fallbrook. Kui tore. Does the captain have many connections with gangsters?

I would wager she is an honest woman. She feels a little ~~inept~~ ~~stupid~~ friendly to work with criminals. Then again, dissent is illegal and I am a newbie.

Ellie _snores._

She _ **snores.**_

 _Kurat,_ I need a freaking drink.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Miskit ei toimu - nothing's happening.  
> Tugevatel on õigus - the mighty have a right/the mighty are right.  
> Aga - but/however.  
> Kui tore - how fun/exciting/happy/awesome.  
> Kurat - generic swear.


	6. Jalutuskäik metsas

Ma lähen jalutama.

 ~~Metsa~~ põllu peale.

Kus on palju röövritsikuid.

Väga palju.

Väga väga palju.

Hea, et mul pole vara. Muidu peaks ma testamenti koostama.

Võtan päeviku ikka kaasa. Äkki läheb vaja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means walk in the woods. Creative liberties were taken when translating the word mantisaur. Invention is actually nothing new in the Estonian language, there's even a contest sponsored by the government to create new words. Some of them even come in to use!  
> Translation of the entire text:  
> I'm going on a walk.  
> Into the ~~woods~~ plains.  
> Where there are many mantisaurs.  
> Very many.  
> Very very many.  
> Good thing I don't have any property. Otherwise I would've had to write a will.  
> I'll still take my diary. Maybe I'll need it.


	7. Rahu, ainult rahu

I have done a worse job at negotiating than Ellie. And Ellie is just in there for, as she puts it, "shits and giggles".

To be entirely fair, I did not have room to speak. And interrupting is rude. I would never be rude. I have never been rude. What I told Arnav when he took my ball was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. And besides, I was five. I could only work nine hours a day, of course I had time to get belligerent with my peers.

I wish I could demonstrate my talents more, but now I'm tagging along for a data hunt. I'm sure my comrades will shelter me from the animals, right?

I could never doubt their competence. Never ever. But come to think of it, why am I the only one awake?

And what's that shape coming towards us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Rahu, ainult rahu - peace, only peace/calm, only calm


	8. Ma sain põletada

~~Ai ai ai ai~~ my head burnnnnns ~~get yourself together, you have work to do~~

I foolishly stood in front of a grenade. The good thing is that the medic is capable, so I only got an impromptu haircut. The bad thing is that I got an impromptu haircut.

I also lack eyebrows.

The medic claims that I look more handsome without hair. I thanked her for her false compliment. She told me I looked exactly like the MoonMan mascot.

I look like the mascot.

There's just no escape, is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ma sain põletada - I got burned  
> ai - ouch


	9. Minu uus kiilas pea

Baldness feels strange. My head is constantly exposed to the vicious elements and the deadly sun. Staying indoors, behind assembly lines, is best for one's health.

I brought the issue of insufficient head protection up with the group medic. She insisted I get a hat. I strongly dislike hats. It has no corelation with me wearing nothing but a mascot costume for years.

The captain claims she is a passenger from the lost colony ship. I am unsure which one of us is more insane. Eks siis kui mind püütakse ja hullarisse pandakse, on mul midagi rääkida.

We are headed to negotiate. Last time when I was called upon to do this duty, I barely got a word in. Therefore, it stands to reason that I should consider alternate employment venues. Perhaps I can claim political asylum among the Iconoclasts? ~~Kuradi ikoonipurustajad võinuks end kutsuda loogilisemalt.~~

Oh, and since mantisaurs are taller than the average human, I have found out what it is like to be puked on from above. Not burned, I already felt that last time.

But come to think of it, acidic stomach contents don't feel that different than fire.

I will now certainly never regrow my hair.

Selles planeedis on rohkem paska kui mu endise ülemuse koljuluus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Minu uus kiilas pea - my new, bald head  
> Eks siis kui mind püütakse ja hullarisse pandakse, on mul midagi rääkida - I guess I'll have something to tell when I get caught and put into an insane asylum  
> Kuradi ikoonipurustajad võinuks end kutsuda loogilisemalt - damn icon destroyers (Iconoclasts) could have named themselves differently.  
> Had to put that in, because I found no word in the Estonian language for iconoclast, and if there is, then certainly not one Martin would know about.  
> Selles planeedis on rohkem paska kui mu endise ülemuse koljuluus - this planet contains more shit than my former boss's skull cavity


	10. LIIM

LIIM! KURADI LIIM! KURADI PUTSIS LIIM!

Okei, okei, it's not so bad. I think. I feel fine. My cheeks sting a bit, but it's nothing unusual.

What's bad is that I could not negotiate. Again. For the second/possibly third time. Kurat.

And now I'm in an infirmary. It stinks. Is it supposed to stink? I have never been in a medbay before, I wouldn't know.

I have exactly nothing to do, except stare at this diary. Which is boring, not to mention pointless.

Felix is in the medbay too, now. I wanted to know why (and perhaps say my greetings), but the nurse took one look at me and fainted. I was instructed to remain in bed. For a dissident, I am certainly surrounded by an inordinate amount of rules, regulations and corporate workers.

It turns out that Felix flirted with a cannery worker while helping her sprotitõrjes. It remains unclear as to whether he was injured by the sprats or by the cannery worker. Felix is not forthcoming on the matter, but he swears that he will make things right and eat ice cream in the Unreliable's engine room. Millega sai ta küll pähe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Liim - glue  
> Kuradi putsis liim - damn fucking glue  
> okei - I'm sure it's obvious  
> sprotitõrjes - with sprat extermination. Sprat (kilu in Estonian) is a fish that lives in the Baltic sea. Sprotid are smoked sprats.  
> Millega sai ta küll pähe? - what did he get hit in the head with?


	11. See koht on kahtlane ja ma tahan ära

Stellar Bay smells. Certainly not the worst odor I've had to spend many days submerged in, but those smells were of Spacer's Choice. Monarch Stellar Industries stinks much more suspiciously.

I asked Ellie if this smell (väävel?) is dangerous. She says it first causes dissent and rebellion, then in the later stages rapid-onset communism and terminal spirituality.

I have yet to determine whether that is good or bad.

My injuries ~~appear~~ are healed. They evoke no suspicion of infection whatsoever. Üldse mitte.

I must do my duty.

I must serve my ~~company~~ crew.

I must preserve ~~the natural order~~ freedom, liberty and all that other stuff.

I must not fall to ~~sedition~~ capitalism.

I must obey the ~~Architect~~ captain.

Long last ~~Spacer's Choice, UDL and the Halcyon Holdings Board~~ the rebellion!

This time, I will negotiate, and I will be successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See koht on kahtlane ja ma tahan ära - this place is suspicious and I want out  
> Väävel - sulfur  
> Üldse mitte - none whatsoever/nothing at all/not at all/absolutely not


	12. Rohkem rääkimist

~~MA TEGIN ÄRA KURAT MA TEGIN ÄRA KES ON NÜÜD LOLL, ROBIN?~~ See tähendab, ma olin edukas. I may now pat myself on the back and ask my boss for a company-mandated reward ribbon. Yay.

Unfortunately, the captain does not dispense reward ribbons, and they would not be the correct size anyway. Only the firm hand of a corporate executive can cut them out correctly. The captain does not even have firm hands in a firefight. I asked Ellie if the captain was an addict. "Sure, let me just tell you her sob story," she said "Fair warning, though, it might take an hour or two."

I thanked her for the offer, but gracefully declined. She winked at me. At this point, I find it unwise to ask Ellie for unambiguous information.

I inquired with Parvati as to whether the captain was taking drugs. She said "Not anymore". I am not sure whether to believe her.

I questioned Felix on the captain's addiction. He said "That business finished a while back and I'm glad it did. No offense to May, but she's very intrusive when high." I did not ask what he meant. I do not want to imagine my captain ~~kuidas ma küll kurat siia sain~~ in scandalous situations more than she gives me reason to. Not that she ever does, she is a very good, dedicated and ~~foolish~~ ~~rash~~ ~~overeager~~ enthusiastic captain!

I must now continue negotiations. In front of a crowd. The front of my old shop couldn't even fit that many people. If I had failed, I would likely already be on another planet by now. Aga eks töö on tegemiseks. If only the local water had more caffeinoids . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Rohkem rääkimist - more talking  
> Ma tegin ära, kurat ma tegin ära, kes on nüüd loll, Robin? - I did it, I fucking did it, who's stupid now, Robin?  
> See tähendab, ma olin edukas. - that means/I mean, I was succesful.  
> Kuidas ma küll kurat siia sain - how did I fucking get here  
> Aga eks töö on tegemiseks - But work is for doing, I guess.


	13. Veel rohkem rääkimist

Kõik läks hästi. Kõik läks väga hästi. I am alive, uninjured and, most importantly, still employed. The peace negotiations were a resounding success! Truly, the future is bright for all dissidents.

Unfortunately, the captain is down with a mild case of stupidium vulgaris, causing a bullet wound. So says Ellie, at least. She has also assured me that the captain has survived worse, and ~~wasted my time~~ ~~gave me nightmares~~ entertained me with a tale of how she amputated May's vestigial extra foot. Both statements were confirmed by Parvati. The First Mate seems like the most reliable source of information I am allowed to readily access. For now.

For some reason, Felix is very sad. Parvati said his former girlfriend died. I have never had a mandated, or unmandated (see klassikaaslane ei loe. Ta ei vastanud mulle niikuinii) life partner, so I cannot gauge how much to ~~pity~~ empathize with him. I attempted to lift his spirits, but my great conversational skills weren't enough. Note to self: sliding doors are an effective weapon for decapitation.

Note to self again: consolation and negotiation are not the same skill. Do not attempt the former without more knowledge. Do not attempt either without proper protective equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Veel rohkem rääkimist - even more talking  
> Kõik läks hästi - everything went well  
> Kõik läks väga hästi - everything went very well  
> see klassikaaslane ei loe. Ta ei vastanud mulle niikuinii - that classmate doesn't count. He/she/singular they/it never reciprocated anyway. Yes, there are no gendered pronouns in Estonian.


	14. Rahutud rändamised

My continued employment is bringing me to more and more backwater places in Halcyon. I feel out of place in the wilds of Scylla and the rural hills of Emerald Vale. Perhaps city life is yet my calling. Perhaps it was a mistake to leave my job. Perhaps it was a mistake to do so well in the Sales' Aptitude Test.

It will be entirely unsurprising if the rebel crew cannot keep me fed during the food crisis, especially since crewmember Felix will soon be leaving.

Kurat, mis juhtub minu perega? Kas neid jäetakse nälgima?!!

No point in worrying about that now, especially since I ~~have dug my grave~~ chosen alternative employment. Which I do not regret at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Rahutud rändamised - restless travels  
> Kurat, mis juhtub minu perega? Kas neid jäetakse nälgima?!! - Dammit, what will happen to my family? Will they be left to starve?!!


	15. Piin jätkub

The captain's prowess strikes again, as she ~~squandered a priceless alliance~~ declined to work with traitors and turncoats. Despite their moral rot, Clyde Harlow and his people could've helped us out.

Ma arvan.

Ma ei tea, sest keegi ei ütle mulle, mis täpselt juhtus. Ma ei tea, sest mind seal polnud. Ma ei tea midagi, sest mu mälestused ei peegelda tõtt. Ma ei tea midagi, sest mu silmad petavad mind. Me ei tea midagi, sest me petame end ja petame teisi. Nii see ratas pöörleb.

Kurat, see oli sügav. I need some beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Piin jätkub - suffering continues  
> Ma arvan - I think  
> Ma ei tea, sest keegi ei ütle mulle, mis täpselt juhtus. Ma ei tea, sest mind seal polnud. Ma ei tea midagi, sest mu mälestused ei peegelda tõtt. Ma ei tea midagi, sest mu silmad petavad mind. Me ei tea midagi, sest me petame end ja petame teisi. Nii see ratas pöörleb -  
> I don't know, because no one tells me what happened for certain. I don't know, because I wasn't there. I know nothing, because my memories do not reflect truth. I know nothing, because my eyes deceive me. We know nothing, because we deceive ourselves and deceive others. So this wheel turns.  
> Kurat, see oli sügav - damn, that was deep


	16. Riidekapist välja

I have been photoed. A likeness of me is in possession of a Board-sponsored moelooja. There is incontrovertible evidence of my treachery, and association with the dangerous captain. ~~Not that there wasn't plenty before.~~ At least First Mate Parvati and May ~~share in my fear~~ understand me.

I suggested to May that she should reveal her origin to the world. Not to brag, but she said she would think about it. She agreed that it was a good idea! Oh, the captain is just a little shy. I'm sure my genius ideas will be implemented in short order.

Felix continued sulking. Despite my great(er than the captain's) diplomatic affinity, I have no idea what to do. Loodetavasti there is someone in the crew who is adept at pep talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Riidekapist välja - out of the coat closet  
> moelooja - lit. creator of fashion  
> loodetavasti - hopefully


	17. OH SA KURAT

I must write a will. It is extremely imperative, given that I will likely die soon. Not that anyone would read it ~~or understand it~~ , but protocol exists for a reason.

I should start with a list of my earthly possessions.

  * one (1) extremely dissident Chimaera suit
  * one (1) toothbrush. Kollane
  * three (3) pairs of underwear
  * üks (1) päevik ~~seda on nagu kohe näha~~
  * ~~one (1) bottle of vodka~~ under communism, that bottle belongs to the whole crew. ~~not that I would ever take it to my room and hide it from the others~~



Doesn't seem like a lot. Kurat, I don't even know what else to put. I can't write a will out of _this._ I can't even pray to the Architect for the salvation of my friends, because they are dissidents.

Ma suren.

Ma suren.

Mul on paha olla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations  
> oh sa kurat - oh fuck  
> kollane - yellow; in this case "the yellow one"  
> üks päevik - one diary  
> seda on nagu kohe näha - it's kinda obvious/it's kinda noticeable at first glance  
> kurat - generic swear  
> ma suren - I (will) die  
> Mul on paha olla - I feel bad/sick (in practice, usually indicates nausea)


	18. Ma arvasin et mu elu on halb

The captain is headed to Tartarus. We are all screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation: Ma arvasin et mu elu on halb - I thought my life sucked


	19. KURAT MA OLEN ELUS VÄRDJAD

Kurat, ma olen nii õnnelik. Kurat, kurat! I'm on our ship, headed out of Tartarus. I feel foolish now for ~~making a scene~~ being so sure of my own death. I didn't even set foot inside the prison itself! I mean, I can always say I was being the voice of reason, right?

I wonder what I'll have to do now. Will I be instructed to brief the revived colonists on life in Halcyon?

No, no, they probably don't need me. Aga unistada võib alati.

The captain is injured. I wish now that I _hadn't_ seen her leg. I wonder if she'll die. I hope not. Parvati seems very upset at the thought.

I told her that given the captain's reputation for doing the impossible, surviving simple combat trauma would be almost assured in her case. Parvati smiled and thanked me.

I feel very content, for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> KURAT MA OLEN ELUS VÄRDJAD - Dammit, I'm alive, freaks  
> kurat ma olen nii õnnelik - dammit, I'm so happy/lucky  
> Aga unistada võib alati - but you can always dream


	20. Niisiis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this on hiatus. It will resume when I begin posting the sequel to Dartboard. Thanks for everyone who read, and comment any suggestions below!

Kapten on elus. Väga elus. I can hear her swearing from my room. Seems like her leg is really as bad as it looks. That is certainly very unfortunate, but I am more concerned with ensuring my continued employment. I offered to ease the revived colonists into the Halcyon life. Mr. Welles ~~who I'm actually working with now mida kuradit~~ seemed amenable to the suggestion, but Ellie called me a madman and insinuated that I'm capable of inducing heart attacks with my speech.

It would be a very useful power, if it actually worked.

The captain asked me to convince Ellie to work on colonist revival, as it is very difficult for her to continue. I assume she was alluding to her newfound disability. I agreed. I cornered Ellie in a dark hallway of our spaceship and laid out to her, slowly and clearly, how she could come to rule Halcyon through the new revivals. I added that improperly revived colonists tended to explode.

Ellie laughed at my idea of world domination, claiming it to be ludicrously infantile, but she took up the offer. I am unsure whether to be joyful or offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Niisiis - well then/so then  
> Kapten on elus. Väga elus - the captain is alive. Very alive  
> mida kuradit - what the hell


End file.
